This invention relates to bomb safety devices. More particularly, it relates to charging systems that provide energy for electric bomb fuzes and for safety features relating thereto.
Bomb fuze charging systems in current use are installed and designed so that the electric bomb fuzes are energized while falling from the aircraft just after release. Upon release, the charging gear is disengaged and the fuze becomes fully charged and ready for arming. The safety of the bomb is dependent on the reliability of the various safety devices in the fuze to prevent arming until the bomb has actually fallen a safe distance from the aircraft. A malfunction or sabotage of the charging gear occurring, for example, while the plane is still on the ground, or a malfunction when the plane is still carrying the bomb, could lead to a premature detonation causing serious injury to the aircraft and/or the crew members.
An example of a bomb fuze charging system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,827, incorporated by reference herein, issued on June 28, 1977 to Collier, and entitled "Pop-Up Cover For Slipstream Generator." This patent discloses an airflow actuated power supply and switch device having a pop-up cover which includes an air scoop, a switch actuator mechanism and an interface cable as a part thereof. A potential problem with this device is that sabotage on the ground or mechanical defects could result in the air scoop being installed in the pop-up mode on the aircraft. If this happens the fuze could be prematurely charged after the plane takes off, which could lead to premature detonation of the bomb.
Another example of a bomb fuze charging system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,370, incorporated by reference herein, issued Nov. 8, 1976 to Campagnuolo et al, and entitled "Safety Device for Bomb Fuse Charging." The patent discloses an environmental charging system for providing energy to electrically fuzed bombs without the need for external charging equipment. The system comprises an electrically fuzed bomb having a conventional existing charging well which is centrally located along the longitudinal portion of the bomb. An energizing means which is adopted to be actuated by slipstream air, is fixed within a charging device which is located within the charging well. The energizing means is designed to pop-up out of the charging device as the bomb is released from the aircraft such that in its pop-up position it receives slipstream air which in turn actuates the device. Means are provided for making electrical contact between the energizing means and the bomb only when the energizing means is in its pop-up position. This device also suffers from the above-described problem. Sabotage on the ground or mechanical defects could result in the bomb being installed on the plane with the charging device in its pop-up position. If this occurs, the fuze could be prematurely charged after the plane takes off, which could lead to premature detonation of the bomb.